Alistair Evans
Alistair Evans (born November 1st, 1992) is a British professional wrestler who is currently signed to GLORY Wrestling. Originally having his start in the UK, Evans moved to Japan in 2015 and competed for both NPWA and ALPHA-1 before relocating to the United States and signing with GLORY Wrestling in April 2018. Early Life Evans was born on the 1st November 1992 in Manchester, England, United Kingdom. Watching wrestling at a young age with his father, Alistair grew up idolising the sport before realising at the age of 12 that is what he wanted to do for a full-time career. Evans attended the Trinity CE High School in Manchester earning his GCSE in 2010. He originally planned to study business at the University of Edinburgh, but opted out four months before he was scheduled to start to continue his passion and dream of becoming a professional wrestler. Professional Wrestling Career Hammerlock Pro Wrestling (2009-2014) Evans began training at the age of 16, in May 2009 at the Hammerlock Wrestling Academy, the official training academy of Hammerlock Pro Wrestling, the largest wrestling promotion in Manchester. After two years of training and competing at various amateur events, Evans officially made his professional debut on June 27th 2011 at the age of 18, wrestling at HPW: High Tide in a losing effort to Damien O'Laughlin. Throughout the majority of his tenure Alistair would be used as an opener to midcard talent, wrestling a few main events (including a loss to HPW Heavyweight Champion, Jack Gallaway at HPW: High Voltage in October 2013) but would find a bit of solstice in early 2014 after winning the CCW (Celtic Championship Wrestling) Cruiserweight Championship. Through an inter-promotional partnership between HPW and CCW, Evans would defend the CCW Cruiserweight Championship at various HPW events however he would drop the title back to CCW mainstay Seven Harper in November 2014 when it became apparent that he'd be moving to Japan to begin training at the NPWA Dojo. Alistair Evans wrestled his final match for HPW on December 10th 2014 in a tag team match with Olle Gustaffson against Seven Harper and Robert Tyler Graham in a winning effort. Celtic Championship Wrestling (2012-2014) Starting in 2012, Evans would make sporadic appearances for Scottish-based company, Celtic Championship Wrestling. Quite quickly in CCW, Evans would be associated in Scotland as a heel (whilst remaining as a face in England) joining "The British Battalion" and all-British stable in the promotion. Wrestling sporadically for tag team matches representing The British Battalion throughout CCW for the remainder of 2012 and the majority of 2013, Alistair Evans would finally claim his first bit of gold for the Scottish promotion winning the CCW Cruiserweight Championship from Japanese wrestler Daisuke Yamanoto on February 23rd 2014 at "CCW: Fight Party 4"in Glasgow. The two would have a rematch approximately six weeks later on April 7th 2014 at "CCW: Shock In The System", with the two wrestling a critically-acclaimed two out of three falls match lasting almost 35 minutes with Evans retaining. Evans would end up dropping the CCW Cruiserweight Championship to Seven Harper on November 2nd 2014 day after his 22nd birthday at "CCW: Back In The Heartland" in Aberdeen, ending his reign at 253 days, becoming the longest reigning CCW Cruiserweight Champion in the promotions history. Nippon Professional Wrestling Association (2015-2017) Following his matches with Daisuke Yamanoto in CCW, Daisuke recommend Alistair that he should join the NPWA Dojo in Tokyo to further his skills and training. After initial talks and discussion, Alistair Evans announced in November 2014 that he would be moving to Japan in the new year to continue his training. After training in Japan for six months, Evans debuted for NPWA at the "New Prospects" event called "New Propsects: 7" at Korauken Hall in Tokyo on July 12nd 2015, where he quickly became aligned with the "Dynasty" faction along with American wrestler Dallas Brixton and NPWA Women's Champion Lia Osaka. Brixton and Evans would both compete in that year's Genesis Cup Tournament in September. Evans would be eliminated in the quarter finals whilst Brixton would finish as the runner-up of the tournament, losing in the finals to Saito Takahashi. Evans would work full-time for NPWA from October 2015 onwards representing the Dynasty faction the entire time. Highlights for Evans would include winning the NPWA 6-Man Openweight Tag Team Championship belts along with Brixton and Osaka in February 2016 (before dropping the titles in April, picking them up in May then dropping them in late-June again) as well as Evans winning the Genesis Cup Tournament in 2016, before going on in a losing effort to NPWA Heavyweight Champion, Kinoshi Tanaka for the heavyweight title at "Global Battle 2016" at the Osaka-Jo Hall on October 17th 2016. Evans would move on to feud for the NPWA Openweight Championship up against champion, Canadian wrestler Michael Steel before the events of the "Tokyo Screwjob" caused Evans to leave NPWA in January 2017 and depart for ALPHA-1. ALPHA-1 (2017-2018) On January 7th 2017, the Nippon Budokan in Tokyo would host the first NPWA PPV event of the year, "The New Origin In Tokyo", the final of two "New Origin Events" in 2017 (after "The New Origin in Sapporo"). Dynasty faction member and also real-life close friend Lia Osaka and current NPWA Women's Champion, would be departing to the United States approximately one week later to sign-with and start competing with the "Exodus Wrestling Alliance" one of the "big 3" promotions in the United States. Lia Osaka was scheduled to retain the NPWA Women's Championship at the event against Ayane Harada before having a press conference with NPWA the next day where she would formally announce her departure to EWA and officially vacate the title in the process. However not wanting the promotion to lose face and being seen as "inferior", an incident now dubbed "The Tokyo Screwjob" took place where Harada would lock in the "Horror Fracture" crossface on Lia. The referee would call for the bell although Lia had not tapped out, doing a shoot screwjob finish and thus making Ayane Harada the new champion. The close group of friends backstage Dallas Brixton, Alistair Evans, Cai Yukiko and Lia Osaka were all outraged at the incident took place as were many top NPWA stars (including Kinoshi Tanaka, Saito Takahashi and Tessai Miyamoto). Although Dallas had wrestled his match earlier on in the card, Alistair's scheduled match for the NPWA Junior Heavyweight Championship had to be changed as he walked out of the promotion and left the arena with his friends, refusing to return for the rest of the show and instead opting to sit-out the remainder of his NPWA contract until it expired in March 2017. Dallas would vow to never work for NPWA again, using the rest of Japanese dates to wrestle for both ALPHA-1 and Zero Max Pro, Alistair would sit out the rest of his NPWA contract before signing with ALPHA-1 in March, Cai would follow suit signing on with production in ALPHA-1 as well and Lia would depart for the United States only for Exodus Wrestling Alliance to close down in late January 2017 with Lia never having the opportunity to work a single show for them. After sitting out the rest of his contract, a 'revamped' Dynasty faction would form in ALPHA-1 on March 20th 2017 with the group making a surprise appearance at "Wrestling Odyssey 2017" at the Kobe Exhibition Hall in Kobe, Japan, with the stable consisting of leader Saito Takahashi, Dallas Brixton, Tessai Miyamoto, Alistair Evans and Udo Makabe – all former NPWA talents. The new stable would have a slight alteration to the name, now being called "Dynasty X" (with Tessai saying the "X" means the new and next level). Evans highlights in ALPHA-1 include him winning the ALPHA-1 Junior Heavyweight Championship at "Star Road 2017" in Yokohama, Japan and also winning the 2017 Spartan Tournament in November 2017, going on to wrestle ALPHA-1 Heavyweight Champion Kenzo Matsuada at "Wrestling Climax 9" the biggest ALPHA-1 event of the year at the Tokyo Dome in a losing effort after a near 40 minute contest. After rumours began circulating through Tokyo Sports that Alistair Evans would be signing a contract with GLORY Wrestling in the United States, ALPHA-1 and Alistair confirmed the rumours in February 2018. Alistair would wrestle his final match at the "Alistair Evans Farewell Show" at Korauken Hall on March 8th 2018, in a winning effort teaming with his Dynasty X faction partners of Tessai Miyamoto and Udo Makabe. GLORY Wrestling (2018-Present) On March 8th 2018, Alistair Evans would wrestle his final match in Japan for ALPHA-1 before departing and relocation to the United States eight days signing with GLORY Wrestling. He is expected to make his debut for GLORY on Netflix in a Triple Threat Match against Zane Beckett and Damon Lyons on the 3rd Episode of the 1st Season of GLORY in Nampa, Idaho. Personal Life Alistair Evans grew up in Manchester, England and lived there until December 2014 when he moved to Japan. During his time in Japan, Evans lived in the Shinjuku District of Tokyo, however upon signing with GLORY Wrestling and his relocation to the United States, Alistair now resides in Tampa, Florida with his pet dog, a pitbull "Kenny." Alistair was in a relationship with a girl called Kaitlyn back in England, however their two year relationship ended after Alistair moved to Japan. He hasn't been a relationship since quoted saying, "for now it's my career that's my focus, nothing else." Evans is close friends with Dallas Brixton, Cai Yukiko, Lia Osaka and Miles London. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Cosmic Supernova '''GLORY Wrestling (Anaconda Vise) * ''What's The Story, Morning Glory? (HPW, CCW)/Okinawa Lock (NPWA) ''HPW, CCW, NPWA (Rear-naked choke with bodyscissors) * ''Midnight Press ''NPWA, ALPHA-1 (Bridging crossface chickenwing) '''Signature Moves * ''Glitch In The System ''2015-Present (Bridging crossface chickenwing suplex) * ''Goddamn Electric ''2017-Present (Fujiwara armbar) * ''Rocket Shot ''(Shining wizard into cornered opponent) * ''Royal Infliction ''ALPHA-1 (Leg kick-back snap DDT) * Suplex variations (Belly-to-back, Dragon, Exploder, German, Tiger) * ''Whirling Rotator ''2011-2014 (Springboard split-legged moonsault) Nicknames * The Enigmatic Engilshman (CCW) * The Manchester Kid (CCW, HPW) * The Manchester Submission Machine (NPWA) * The Manchester Supernova (ALPHA-1, GLORY Wrestling) Entrance Music * "Song 2" by Blur (2011-2014; HPW/CCW) * "Fix Up, Look Sharp" by Dizzee Rascal (2015-2017; NPWA) * "Don't Look Back In Anger" by Oasis (2017-2018; ALPHA-1) * "Supersonic" by Oasis (2018-Present; GLORY Wrestling) Championships And Accomplishments ALPHA-1 Pro Wrestling * ALPHA-1 Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * Spartan Tournament (2017) Celtic Championship Wrestling * CCW Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) * Longest reigning CCW Cruiserweight Champion in history (253 Days) 'Nippon Professional Wrestling Alliance ' * Genesis Cup (2016) * NPWA 6-Man Openweight Tag Team Champion (2 Times with Dallas Brixton (2) and Lia Osaka (2)) Category:GLORY Wrestlers